


Quench My Thirst

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Dark!Eddie, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, The Vampire AU you never knew you needed, Vampire AU, We got a bit of fluff in there for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Eddie and Buck have been together for many wonderful years but the thought of death separating them haunts their waking moments. Eddie offers to turn his lover into a vampire and Buck accepts, but quickly comes to regret it. While Eddie revels in the hunt and killing of humans, Buck resists his instinct to kill, instead trying more vegan options to sustain himself. Disgusted by Eddie’s pleasure in killing, Buck comes to suffer tremendously as a vampire. Will he ever give in to his true nature?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Quench My Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a few clips from Interview With The Vampire and I got inspired :) Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments :D

Eddie buttoned up his blue work shirt as he walked down the stairs, Buck was sitting by the kitchen counter, burying his head in a book. Eddie rolled his eyes, amused, as he glanced at the title.

_5 Ways to Get the Most Out of Your Vegan Diet._

Buck glanced up from his book, noticing his lover’s presence beside him and reached out his hand towards him. Eddie raised his hands to his lips and kissed his fingers gently. 

“You’re pale,” Eddie said, narrowing his eyes at his faded skin. “And not the good kind.” 

Buck sighed, removing his hand from his lover’s lips. He knew the reason why and so did Eddie. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Eddie’s hands grip his shoulders, massaging away the tension from his tired muscles. Buck tilted his head back, he could feel his body begin to ease, he didn’t realise how much he needed this. 

“You need to eat something.” Eddie whispered softly in his ear.

Buck shifted slightly, his lover’s voice was full of temptation, it always was. 

“Perhaps, a different type of… _cuisine_.” 

Buck shrugged Eddie’s hands off his shoulders and buried his head in his hands. 

“It will bring you such joy, Evan.” 

Buck shook his head, his words sounded like a promise and that was dangerous.

“No?” Eddie asked, playfully, he was clearly enjoying this. 

Buck shook his head again. 

“Well,” Eddie said, picking up the Vegan book off the kitchen counter. “You’ll soon run out of _useless_ options.”

He looked at the book with disdain and threw it into the bin behind him. 

Buck glanced at his lover through the gap in his fingers, Eddie's eyes were locked onto his and a smile appeared across his lips. 

“I will see you tonight.” Eddie promised, planting a soft kiss on his cold cheeks before heading towards the door.

Buck narrowed his brows and rubbed his forehand.

_What was happening tonight?_

*****************************

Buck made his way to the door, fumbling with the lock on the doorknob. He’d been feeling faint all day at work and just needed _something_. Anything that would end this emptiness in this stomach-

“You’re late.”

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts as he entered the house, he closed the door behind him and headed towards the direction of the sound.

As he walked into the living room he saw a man, a stranger, sitting motionless on the couch while Eddie held a glass underneath his wrist. A red liquid dripped into the cup, filling it to the brim, Buck knew what it was.

_Blood_.

His breath quickened as he watched his lover move swiftly towards him.

“For you, mi amor.” Eddie smiled, his lips and teeth painted red. He extended his arm so that the glass was in front of Buck’s face. “Just pretend it’s wine.” 

The aroma of blood made Buck feel nauseous, like a lump clinging to his throat but there was a part of him that deep down yearned to taste it. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the bleeding man on the couch.

Buck stumbled towards the kitchen, opening one of the cupboards and taking out a first aid kit. He fumbled around the box searching for bandages, he needed to concentrate but god he was hungry. 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he smelt the irritable aroma again. 

“You’re in love with your mortal nature,” Eddie pushed the glass towards him, “you resist the one thing that can bring you peace.” 

Buck combed his hands through his hair, shaking his head aggressively. 

“Evan-”

“No!” Buck shouted, slapping the glass out of Eddie's hand, painting the kitchen floor red. 

His breath quickened as he watched his lover look at him, he could tell he was disappointed. The sound of whimpering echoed from the living room, interrupting their silence. 

“He’s still alive, Eddie.” Buck's voice was merely a whisper.

“I know.” Eddie stated, plainly. 

“Is this some sort of sick joke to you?” Buck frowned, turning back to the first aid kit. “We need to help him!”

Before he knew it, Eddie grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. His fangs were bare and Buck couldn’t do anything but stare.

“You knew what I was when we met. You _knew_ what and who I was feeding on.” Eddie's eyes pierced into his. Buck looked back, he wasn’t afraid for he knew he was telling the truth. 

“You knew what the terms were when we said _forever_.” Eddie grabbed Buck’s left hand, showing the ring on his fourth finger. 

Buck lowered his head.

“I know, I do but,” Buck turned to the whimpering man in the living room, “I won’t just let a man die… not on my watch.” 

  
  


Eddie glanced off towards the living room before turning back towards Buck, a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

“We shall see.”

Suddenly, he grabbed Buck’s hand and pulled him towards the living room. Eddie knelt down beside the stranger, he looked as if he was trying to say something. 

“What’s that?” Eddie asked, playfully.

“Am-Am I, Am I dead?” the man gasped, his eyes were wide as they locked on Buck. 

“No.” Buck said, reassuringly as he knelt down beside him.

The man glanced at his assailant and then back at Buck. His eyes said what his mouth couldn’t.

_Help._

“Not yet.”

Before he knew it, Eddie’s fangs were around the man’s throat, sucking the blood from his veins. Buck froze, his eyes were wide as he watched his lover drain the life from the hopeless stranger. The man's eyes stared back at Buck, those warm blue eyes, begging as he struggled to breath until he finally… stopped. 

Eddie removed his fangs from the dead man’s throat, a smile appearing across his reddened lips. He glanced up at Buck, who was struggling to blink back the tears.

“If you won’t drink from him then at least drink from me.” 

Buck stared at the lifeless corpse on the couch and then to Eddie. He clenched his fists and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

“You, you monster-”

“Ah! But you knew that already.” Eddie smiled, placing his hands on his cheeks as he wiped away the tears that fell. “Didn’t you?” 

Buck lowered his head.

“And soon you will be too,” Eddie whispered.

Buck brows furrowed as he noticed a familiar smell hanging around him. 

“All you need now,” Eddie leaned in, whispering into Buck’s ear. “Is a little… _taste_.” 

Buck’s eyes widened, he knew what the scent was now.

_Blood._

He tried to fight the urge that stirred up in him, the temptation to _taste_ , even if it’s just a little. But it was harder than he imagined, for his lover was the devil and his lips kissed the dead man’s blood across his skin. 

“Just a little.” Eddie whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Buck’s. 

He lingered there just long enough so that Buck could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of blood on his lips..

Buck closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, he knew what game his lover was playing and he wanted no part in it. 

_Just a little_

“Just a little, Evan.” Eddie whispered, his lips touching Buck’s slightly. 

Buck couldn’t help but lick the smear of blood off his lips. It tasted… _good._ He opened his eyes, they were wide and hungry for more. 

And with that he submitted to his lover, kissing the blood of his lips, he wanted every bit of it, down to the last drop. 

Eddie allowed him to take control, soon there was no blood left and Buck had worked his hands up towards his dark brown hair. Buck gripped his lover’s head firmly, as if to keep him from escaping, maybe he was still angry but Eddie didn’t mind (not in this moment). 

He attacked his lips aggressively, passionately but before he could do more Eddie pushed him firmly onto the ground. 

Buck gasped as he hit the floor, he gathered his breath and looked at Eddie puzzled.

“This is just the beginning.” Eddie smiled, amused before heading off towards the kitchen, 

Buck couldn’t help but laugh, however, his smile slowly disappeared as he raised his head off the ground and saw the lifeless body laying on his couch. 

_What have we done?_


End file.
